Saiyan Hearts
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: A girl is brought in to Bulma after by the FBI after an earthquake. They seem to find her important. Once she awakens the whole family is turned into turmoil and confusion.


A/N: This is an idea that I tried to write when I was a little less experienced and didn't know the word Mary-sue. Actually 5 years ago im not sure if anybody did call stories mary-sues. This I promise is not a Mary-sue….but bear with me I still havr to get used to the characters, This is my first DBZ fic at all in 5 years. And I even changed my character to make her not Mary-sue AND SHE"S NOT SO BETTER NOT GET ANY FLAMES FOR IT! Sorry I hate flames….

Disclaimer:I hate these things and yes I do forget about them. I do not in any shape or form own DBZ/DBGT only the amazing and talented Akira Toriyama does.

Oh and I might alter the storyline a little just a little

Saiyan Hearts

Chapter One

Morning was starting as the sun slowly came out of hiding behind the horizon, its rays beaming on the clouds changing their dull white color to radiant pinks and oranges. The chilly air was slightly compressed by the warmth the sun carried with it, but nothing could stop the cool breeze that swept through the town.

People were just beginning to wake up doing their routines getting ready for morning jobs, and the aggravating traffic that awaited them. The town was calm and peaceful ever since the defeat of baby, and the towns people had no idea that it ever happened. They remember nothing of the chaos they caused while baby was controlling each and every one of them.

Vegeta lay on his bed dead asleep, his shirt off revealing his slightly tanned skin with covers wrapped around his body. Bulma got up early getting an early start with her work that needed to be done.

The sun peered through his window laying a golden aura on his body, not disturbing his sleep. Then there was the worst sound that you could hear in the mornings while your sleeping, the phone ringing.

Vegeta grunted his way of showing his opinion about it. Tired of the noise he picked it up answering it in a groggy voice revealing that he didn't get much sleep. He listening to the voice on the other side aggravated but nodding to what he was saying anyways.

" I'm not interested this year, but maybe trunks would be." He said into the receiver, he hung it up not even telling the person good bye, and drug himself to the shower to relax his aching muscles.

"Damb woman, who new she was so active in bed." He mumbled before closing the door behind him for privacy.

* * *

Trunks emerged from his room, bags were stationed under his eyes, his hair was still mess with strands of lavender sticking out in all kinds of directions, and in only his boxers, showing he too had a rough night.

He went into the kitchen which made him look like an ant. Everything was glossy, clean, and huge. He placed his hand over his mouth feeling the pressure of a yawn coming; he let out the gush of air with no sound and proceeded to the fridge. Taking out the milk he heard a squeal from behind him, and he knew that it came from only one person.

He turned to Bra in her usual clothing, he didn't even look the least bit of surprised to see her.

"Trunks cant you make yourself presentable before you come into the kitchen. I have to eat too." She complained implying it mostly to his lack of clothing. He cocked an eye brow thinking that this was his house too.

"Then eat." Was his come back at her, as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Looking at my brother half naked makes me loose my appetite." She snapped back she was determined to win this argument.

"I know you've seen one before, so quit the cute act." Trunks never was a happy person when he first wakes up. He was more easily to aggravate, and Bra had to be the queen at aggravating him. He leaned against the counter feeling the cold surface against his light colored skin, and took pretty bit bites like he hadn't eaten all night, Bra just rolled her blue eyes and took the smallest apple from the bowl on the counter and left.

Today he had plans with Goten, there was an amusement park and trunks was only going to tag along since Goten had a girl friend, and trunks didn't exactly have a steady one, but when he did get one that would be the first place he'd take her. Trunks was now 20 and Goten was 19, he could have just about any girl he wanted and he'd go with them except the fact they only wanted him for looks and money, but Goten wasn't any better all he attracted her dense girls that probably couldn't go to the bathroom by themselves.

Thinking about Goten escorting her to the bathroom made him laugh a little, he then threw his bowl into the sink making a loud crashing noise as metal hit glass and left it for the robots to deal with, and went back to his room to change. He had no idea what was to come when he got home.

* * *

Trunks around while Goten played the games just to make himself look really good. He didn't know why he came along he knew he was just going to be the third wheel, but did anyways.

His crystal blue orbs scanned the crowds of people each person had someone with them, but there was one person that stuck out more to him. It was a girl no older than him with rich brown hair to her shoulders, and deep jade eyes, she too was alone. Trunks found it in him to make an attempt at talking to her, what could go wrong.

Just as he took a step he paused his senses started going wild as they picked up something coming closer. He could tell it was something destructive, he whipped his head back at Goten and to his amazement he wasn't phased by it at all, that or he was just too busy to sense it.

It was so strong it was giving Trunks a major head ache. He called out his friends name, just as a rumbling started. The ground started shaking ferociously knocking over stands, and shaking prizes from the walls. Everyone panicked at the sudden earthquake, their minds weren't thinking, but their bodies where moving blindly to safety.

Goten held his girl friend helping her keep her balance on the uneasy ground, as she let out Shrill sounds of terror that if the ground wasn't shaking would scare the birds away.

The quaking wouldn't stop, and Trunks' was started to loose all the feeling in his legs, until he collapsed on his knees, then it started to subside almost like its goal was to knock him over.

Goten was still standing but his girlfriend wasn't she was on her knees whining like a child. Trunks shot Goten a look his mood quickly changing. He knew there was something wrong again he could feel it, Goten nodded in agreement as if emotion explained it all.

Goten left her where she was and ran off following Trunks into the sky.

* * *

They landed at Capsule Corp. and to Trunks' surprise His mom was escorting two men out the door being as kind as she possibly could. When they left Trunks' noticed a large sigh, and her face fell. The men left in a black limousine leaving only dust in their tracks.

"Mom what's going on?" He asked, startled she spun around just acknowledging their existence. Bulma put her guard down seeing her son run up to her wearing a mask of worry. She forced a sweet, small smile to her lips, and simply said.

"Come here."

* * *

She took them down, deep under the grounds of Capsule Corp, where she now worked on Robots, and other electronic inventions. Bulma stopped at a large glass window peeking into a blank room with nothing more than a few gadgets, and a table where she worked on android 16.

There on the table unconscious was a girl trunks' age. Her attire consisted of a hunter green shirt that clung tightly to her well rounded curves, a long denim skirt with a slit up to her thigh, black shorts that almost seemed like an extra skin, and knee high black boots.

Another thing he noticed was the cuts and slashes that adorned her body almost like something really tried tearing her apart.

"Who is she?" Trunks asked more confused than anything else, Bulma looked at him not knowing exactly how to answer his question so she pretended she didn't hear it.

END

A/N: I hope that didn't scare you away…yet. My last DBGT character was VERY mary-sue so this one isn't cause if you want to see marry sue email me and I'll send it to you. its scary! Almost like my sister when she wakes up in the morning.. So ye tell me what you think. Flames are not excepted but critism are, So if you flame make it sound like critism.


End file.
